Question: On Monday, Emily and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.41 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 20.36 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 20.26 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Emily in seconds?
To find how much faster Christopher was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 0.1 seconds faster than Emily.